


Elsa & Anna's Royal Contests!

by hubworld23



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Anna - Freeform, Disney, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, elsa - Freeform, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubworld23/pseuds/hubworld23
Summary: When Anna and Elsa are bored they decided to have some ice cream. But Anna suggests having a Burping contest to make it interesting... Who will win? Anna Or Elsa? Read to Find Out!😉





	Elsa & Anna's Royal Contests!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey Guys just so you know... This story was requested to me by Jokermask18 So I hope he likes the Story that I made for him... That Includes all of the rest of you guys As Well!:) Welp... Enjoy the Story.;)

One Hot Summer Day In Arendelle Anna was trying to find something to do...

Anna: UGH! It's so Hot!*She said as she waved her paper Yellow Fan as fast As she Can!*

Elsa: You don't have to tell me Twice...*She said as the Ice Fan that she'd Made Had Melted.* Man! It's so Hot!*She said as she Panted* Hey Anna are you up for some Ice Cream?*She asked her Sister as she then turned over to Her...*

Anna: Yup!:)*She said as she then went to sit down at the Table in the Kitchen.*

Elsa: *She then makes two Ice Cream Bowls using her Ice Powers... She then grabs the Bucket of Chocolate Ice Cream as she then makes an Ice Cream Scooper as she then scoops A Really HUGE Scoop of Chocolate Ice Cream giving it both to her and Anna!*

Anna: Betcha I can all this Chocolate Ice Cream in One Go... *She Replied with A Smirk!*

Elsa: Bet you Can't!*Her Older Sister Retorted Back as she Crosses her Arms!*

Anna: Can!

Elsa: Can't!

Anna: CAN!!!

Elsa: CAN'T!!!

Anna: CANA!!!

Elsa: CAN'TA!!!!

Anna: I can And I'll prove it to you! *Then she Grabs the Bucket Of Chocolate Ice Cream and then begins to Eat It.*

Elsa: Heh... You are nuts if you can eat that Much Ice Cream All At Once! Besides you are gonna get A Stomach Ache from eating it All...*She added as she warned her Younger Sister.*

Anna: *Chomp* No I Won't!*Gulp* Besides you know how Vanellope is about Competition? *Burp*

Elsa: Well Yes that is true but she usually into Competition when Racing is Involved...*She reminded Her.*

Anna: True... I'm just wanna try some Competition... 

4 Hours Later...

Anna: *BELCH!!!!* UGHHHHH!!!!! My Belly hurts SOOOO Much!!!!😣

Elsa: I told You not to Eat this Much! Are You Ok?

Anna: I I Think I won't Make it...

Elsa: What are you talking About Anna?*She said as she rubbed her Belly with A Confused look on her face...*

Anna: I think I might be Dying... *Coughs* I won't be able to be here any Longer...

Elsa: !!! Anna! NO!!! Don't say that. Please, I Beg of You! I'll go get the Princesses!*She said as was to leave as Anna called Her.*

Anna: El Elsa Please... don't... *Cough* *Cough* Leave Me!

Elsa: Oh Ok! What do you want? Tea, Chocolate, Pie? Tell me anything...

Anna: Come Closer.

Elsa: Ok...*She does So*

Anna: Closer.

Elsa: Is this Good.*Walks*

Anna: *Whispers* Even Closer!

Elsa: *Starts walking to Her!* Is this Good?

Anna: Yes... I I

Elsa: You what?*She said*

Anna: I I I Love You...*She said as she closed her Eyes!*

Elsa: *Gasp* A Anna? *She said as she Shook Her* Anna PLEASE!?

Anna: *No Reply!*

Elsa: *Kneels Down As she then Says* NOOOOOOO- Wait A Minute this Isn't Stars Wars...*She Says with Confusion.*

Elsa: *She then Starts Crying* WAHHH!!!! OHHH ANNA I AM SO SORRY THIS IS ALL MY FAULT I I FAILED YOU...*She said as she continued Weeping Silently... *Sniff* I Well Anna... I can't believe you Passed Away I can Almost remember when we were So Young. Those were the Days...*She said as she Reminised A Bit as she then Turns backs to Anna Once More... *But Remember that I Will Always Love...*She was then cut Off by a Strange Noise...*

Anna: GRUMMMBBBLE!!!!

Elsa: Hm?*She Said in Confusion as she put her ear on her Belly!*

Anna: GRRRROWL!!!!!!

Elsa: Ah! *She then Jumps Back as she then rubs her Ear...* Geez That was Loud.*She then look as she then keeps looking at her... As she then looks closer at her sister.*As she then rose a Brow!*

Anna: *Snickering as her cheeks then puffs up from her face and then...* BRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Burp was So Strong it threw Elsa to A Wall

BANG!

Elsa: Ugh... You...*She said as she then rubbed her Head*

Anna: Pffft.*She said as she continued to snicker Until.* AHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!! I I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU YOU FELL FOR THAT ELSA!*She Said as she Laughed So Hard that she Rolls Off of The Bed!* Woah!:O

Elsa: *Her Face was now Turning Red in Anger* THAT ISN'T FUNNY ANNA!!!! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!!!*She Scolded Her As she then used her Ice Powers to Freeze Anna's Body Except for her Head*

Anna: Hey Hhhhey Elsa can you Plee Please Melt Me and Give Me A Blanket I'm Freezing!*She said as she continued to Shiver despite being Frozen!*

Elsa: *Still Upset* Only if you Apologize and Promise Me You'll Never Do That Ever Again!*She said as she looks at her sister with A Stearn Look on her Face!*

Anna: I Prrromise and I'm Sorry that I did that to you Elsa Really! Cr Cross My He Heart and hope to Di Die!*She said with a Shiver and with Guilt!*

Elsa:*She then said Now Smiling* All is forgiven Anna...*She said as she then Pushes her Frozen Sister Near the Fire Place! As she then watches as the Ice is Now Melting...* Here! *She then gives her A Blanket!*

Anna: Th Thanks...*She said with a Shiver as she covers herself with the Blanket that Elsa gave Her...* Hey I Got an Idea Elsa! Let's have a Burping Contest... Just You and Me!

Elsa: *Sighs* No Anna... Besides we are Royalty it just wouldn't fit in our Image...*She Told Her.*

Anna: *She then Rolls Her Eyes As she then Mimics Elsa!* Says the One who Burped Really Loud at Lunch with The Girls!*She Smirkerd as she then Continued...* Besides Burping isn't that Bad You Know... It's Natural. *She States!*

Elsa: !!! ANNA!*She said as she Blushed Tint Red in Embarrassment* I thought I told You We should Never Bring up that Incident! I guess you are Right it is Natural to Burp... It's just What If someone hears us...*She said with Worry.*

Anna: Don't Worry About it Elsa!*She Reassured Her Older Sibling as she then Patted Her Back ever So Lightly...* We will be in My Room... So no Will Ever Here A Thing! So we shouldn't Worry About It. Now Come On!*She said as she Excitingly Ran Upstairs...*

Elsa: *She then sighed as she then Held On to The Banister As she then walked Up to the Stairs!*

Anna: *She Then Turns the Knob as it opens the door... Hmm... Now, where is It?*She said as she then Goes to a Mini Fridge as she then opens It... AHAH! There It Is!:)*She said as she Then grabs the Two Sodas! Hey Elsa Think Fast!*She said as she then throws one Of the Sodas To Her.*

Elsa: Thanks... Welp. Cheers?

Anna: Cheers! *She replied as she then clinks her Soda with Elsa...*

Elsa: *Does the Same* Ready?

Anna: Ready! *She said with Confidence!* 1...

Elsa: 2...

Both: THREE!!! *They Both said as they started to Drank there Soda's!* GULP GULP GULP GULP!!!!!!!!!!!

1 hour Later...

Anna: I'll Start. BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elsa: God! That Chocolate Smell is So Strong!!!*She said with Tears in her Eyes!* *She said with a Sigh* Guess it's my Turn Now. *Breathes In and...* BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!*After the Huge Burp The Wall was then Frozen over! (Pun Intended)

Anna: *Stomach then Gurgles Pretty Loudly* Here's A Big One!*She said as she then Breathes In And...* BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*She Burped So Loudly as Elsa Then Flew all The way to the Market!*

Elsa: BAMMMM!!!!! OW!*She said as she then rubbed her Head.*

Anna: You ok Elsa?

Elsa: Yes. I'm fine Anna!*She said as she then rubbed her Head...* So I guess you win Anna. So do you wanna go to the Park with Me?

Anna: Sure!*She said as both she and her Older Sister Elsa closed the Door behind them!*

The End


End file.
